Catch your Breath
by hahaxnatalie
Summary: Revenge- Preview (Review if I should continue?)


She threw her hands up in frustration, bursting into her room seething. Barely containing her anger, her face was clasped red, silent tears running down her cheeks, fist curled until her nails penetrated the skin; her breathing came out in ragged breaths. There was little she could do to keep from screaming. She couldn't think straight. Pieces of thoughts jammed there way into her mind, but never completing themselves. She gritted her teeth.

"Damn it. Just damn it."

The scene unfolded over and over again, leaving her angrier and angrier. She smashed her fist over, and over against the door until all she could do was slide onto the floor, back against the door, legs tucked underneath her chin. She was over it. Just done. Sadness didn't seep in, neither did guilt. Anger raged through her and it brimmed across the surface ready to attack its prey. Her emotions lay in turmoils.

And of course, HE had to come now. Perfect timing. A knock broke through her thoughts, making its way past the anger. Amu's eyes shot up to the balcony. The honey- glazed eyes filled with turmoil stared at the intruder, but picked herself up and unlocked the door.

Except this time, he didn't come in with a tease lingering on his tongue. He hardly even spared her a glance. His midnight eyes reflected that of her own.

The fury conceived in those eyes were misted over.

"Catch your breath." He whispered finally managing to run a glimpse over her.

The rage left her disoriented, and the wisps of tears continued their path done her pink cheeks. She was scared to speak. She didn't want to break down, but his presence drew her last controlled breath away.

He caught her before she could hit the ground. And she was kid again, clinging onto him as her life line. She fought to find air; to catch her breath in the web of lies. But she wasn't going to break, especially not because of... of that boy. And there as she lay in Ikuto's arm, she let Tadase go. He wouldn't hold her back, he wouldn't tell her what was suppose to be right. Not anymore.

And her breath came back to her. She would spend the rest of her life catching her breath.

But that wasn't going to be the end of it. She knew it was wrong. But raged still consumed her thoughts; revenge.

Amu untangled herself from Ikuto's arm, a smirk plastered to her face.

"I'm not going to have a heavy heart. But I'll need your help to become a weightless cloud."

She wouldn't torture Tadase... too much anyway. She would just play with him.

Ikuto wasn't dense he knew what she meant, and as much as it hurt him to be a mere toy to her, he would do it; if that meant holding her and kissing her as if it were true. So he forced his own signature smirk and nodded his head.

Amu on the other hand was dense, oblivious really. This was Ikuto; he would do anything to play with Tadase's feelings.

* * *

The sun reflected a new day. For once, Amu wasn't late; she wasn't thrown askew, rushing to get ready. Today she took particular care with her appearence. Her skirt was hiked up higher than usual, the first few buttons on her shirt lay untouched and her hair left down in an untaken, yet "sexy" style. Her faced brimmed with natural beauty and a hint of make-up to accent her features. Amu was quite pleased with herself. A knock on her balcony signaled the arrival of her "partner in crime." Throwing her schoolbag across her shoulder she headed downstairs skipping breakfast, and waved a clip bye to her family who automaticaly gushed at her "cool and spicy" character. She ascended the steps and made her way for the sidewalk glancing around in hopes of catching sight of Ikuto.

"Looking for me Strawberry?" Ikuto gushed, sneaking up and slithering his arms around her torso.

He burst into chuckles as Amu threw her hands up in defence, face already a bustling shade of red. Ikuto had trouble forming his next sentence after taking in what Amu was wearing. But it seemed to go unoticed by the already flustering girl.

"If we're going to do this right, you can't squel everytime I touch you." Ikuto pointed out, with a sweat drop as Amu babbled on about him being a, "Pervited neko... blah blah blah..."

And after a moment of sputtering courtesy of Amu, the duo made their way to Amu's high school. The first few blocks were filled with teasing, and an aura of nervousness surrounding Amu. At the block prior to the school Ikuto snuck his arm around Amu's shoulder and they began their very well played act of "aren't we the perfect couple." As they passed by classmates, they couldnt help but laugh at their reactions. Amu's fan club (consisting of mostly boys) stood wonderstrucked at the "new couple" some dared to glare at Ikuto while most just let their jaw hang to the gorund. The other girls, however, either fainted at the sight of the beauitful, unknown boy with glisening midnight hair and deep eyes. Ikuto smirked in their direction while Amu winked at the boys. This act didn't go unoticed by the Guardians either. Nagihiko was the first to spot this revolating event. He dropped his sentence and watched in utter shock. Even Rima, who prefered hiding her emotions, couldn't help but stare. Kukai, though, smiled proudly whooting them own and shouting, "Yosh!" with his fist pumping the air. Yaya hid behind her eyes complaining about how she was too young to be seeing this. The only one who didnt seem to have a reaction was Tadase. Well, a reaction that you could see that is. He took a glance at the commotion before ducking his head to let his bangs shadow over his eyes which were filled with disdain and fury. And he left without another word.

Both Amu and Ikuto took notice in this and snickered in delight. Step 1: check!

Amu slipped out of Ikuto's embrace to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. Before attempting to walk away before Ikuto grabbed her wrist, spun her around and whispered in her ear, "He's still watching," before cupping her cheeks in his hand.

And aloud he said, "Don't think thats enough, Strawberry."

His impulse was to kiss her smack in the lips, but he restrained himself, placing his thumbs over her lips secretly before placing his lips. To the onlookers, which included a furious Tadase, it looked as if the two had kissed, quite passionately at that. Smirking, Ikuto pulled away before ruffling her hair and heading out throwing a quick, "See ya after school," and a wink before dissppearing around the corner.

Amu's hand glazed over her lips before smiling, genuinely, and heading into the school. The bell seemed to break the spell as the students pulled themselves together, or as much of themsleves as they could find, and headed to class. The Guardians included.


End file.
